C'est le facteur !
by Fredjs
Summary: UA Yaoi. Duo est facteur et rencontre le nouveau locataire d'un appartement dans sa tournée. Coup de foudre au rendez-vous mais tout n'est pas si simple.


**Résumé : **Duo est facteur et apporte un paquet au nouveau locataire d'un appartement.

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre : **UA

**Disclaimer : **Ah moi ? Pas à moi ? …. Pas à moi çç

**Note : **Je ne sais pas trop comment m'est venue cette idée, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre assez vite.

Il aurait peut-être gagné à être plus développé mais ….. trop la flemme !

Je passe juste en coup de vent pour poste cette fic, je répondrais à toutes les reviews sur A pu Nutella ce soir car je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant. Juste un grand merci général à toutes les personnes qui ont aimé et plus particulièrement à celles qui me l'ont fait savoir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**C'est le facteur ! **

Dring Driiiiiiiing !!

J'arrêtais de sonner et attendis que le nouvel occupant de cet appartement m'ouvre. En effet, le couple du 2b rue des Tilleuls avait déménagé quelques semaines plus tôt pour cause d'un heureux évènement et je n'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas eu de courrier à distribuer pour cette adresse.

Mais un paquet au nom d'un certain Heero Yuy vivant ici me faisait savoir qu'il devait maintenant y avoir quelqu'un. Il me tardait de le connaitre.

Mes collègues disaient que j'étais trop proche de mes usagers mais j'aimais connaitre les gens et leur rendre service. J'étais d'ailleurs celui qui recevait le plus aux étrennes du nouvel an.

J'entendis alors du bruit derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement sur une p…. de bombe sexuelle. L'homme en face de moi avait un corps parfait, révélé par un jean noir moulant et un torse nu, des cheveux brun coiffé un peu n'importe comment et un visage …. Miam.

Sa bouche était un appel au viol mais le pire était ses yeux. Déjà, ils étaient légèrement en amande, or j'adore les mecs typé asiatique, mais en plus, ils avaient une couleur unique : cobalt. Je restais quelques secondes sans bouger, trop occupé à mater, puis je repris mes esprits.

- Bienvenue dans le quartier, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, je m'appelle Duo et je suis votre facteur. Vous avez un paquet aujourd'hui.

Je lui tendis donc son bien en souriant, mais il le prit sans rien dire, puis recula me permettant de voir un salon remplit de cartons avant de fermer la porte.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas sourit, rien de rien. Et pourtant, il me tardait de le revoir.

Pourquoi le coup de foudre était si mal foutu ? Je ne pouvais pas tomber sous le charme d'un mec bien et ouvert ? Comme Zechs tiens, le locataire du 2a. D'ailleurs, puisque j'étais là, autant aller lui donner son courrier en main propre et lui éviter un aller retour à la boite aux lettres.

Pendant que Duo sonnait à la porte voisine, Heero posa le paquet sur un carton et se dirigea directement vers son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro et attendit deux sonneries avant que son correspondant ne décroche.

- Trowa ? Tu pourrais m'envoyer un recommandé ?

- Bien sûr, tu veux quel dossier ?

- Je m'en fiche, envoie moi juste un recommandé.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis Trowa demanda :

- Bien sûr, un recommandé. Tu veux engueuler ton facteur ? Il a déjà fait une bourde alors que c'est le premier jour que tu as emménagé ?

Heero hésita, mais il savait que s'il mentait, même par téléphone interposé, son meilleur ami le saurait et le cuisinerait jusqu'à ce qu'il sache. Il se décida donc pour la vérité.

- Il est canon, dit-il donc en économisant ses mots, comme à son habitude.

Le silence revint mais Heero sentait que son interlocuteur se retenait de rire.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu as été tellement intimidé, comme quand tu te retrouves en face d'un mec qui te plait, que tu as été incapable de décrocher un mot et maintenant il doit te prendre pour un rustre froid et malpoli.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Heero qui ne put répondre.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il enfin, fâché de la clairvoyance de son ami.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Bon, il est comment alors ?

- Musclé, cheveux long nattés, yeux violet et beau sourire, se contenta de décrire Heero. Il s'appelle Duo.

Après avoir encore bien rit de la description télégraphique de son ami, Trowa promis de lui envoyer tous les recommandés qu'il voudrait.

C'est ainsi que commença une sorte de rituel pour les deux hommes. Duo adorait voir un Heero Yuy, 2b rue des Tilleuls sur les recommandés, ne se posant pas de question sur le pourquoi il en recevait tous les jours, préférant mater et essayant de tirer plus de trois mots à son fantasme.

Heero, de son côté, attendait toujours avec impatience l'arrivée de son facteur et, avec le temps, réussissait de plus en plus à surmonter sa timidité pour lui répondre.

Bien sûr, Duo n'avait droit qu'à des Hn pour ses commentaires ou à de vagues réponses abruptes à ses questions, mais il ne désespérait pas, surtout qu'Heero avait cessé de lui fermer la porte au nez.

De son côté, celui-ci ne savait pas comment débloquer la situation, surtout qu'il avait remarqué que son facteur était aimable avec tout le monde et pas seulement avec lui.

- Ca n'avance pas !

- Quoi ?

- Ma relation avec Heero bien sûr ! Suis un peu Quatre.

- Oui, oui, je te suis. Donc tu parles d'un mec que tu vois moins d'une minute tous les jours, qui est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison bien que sexy au diable, qui ne t'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'intérêt mais dont tu es raide dingue sans rien savoir sur lui et avec qui tu aurais une relation.

- C'est ça, approuva Duo qui n'avait absolument pas saisi l'ironie dans le ton de son ami.

Les deux hommes étaient attablés sur la terrasse d'un café et discutaient comme toutes les semaines de leur vie respective. Mais depuis quelques temps, Duo faisait une fixation sur ce Heero et Quatre commençait à en avoir marre de servir de maison des pleurs.

Chaque fois que Duo avait droit à une phrase complète, il recevait un sms dans la minute, mais quand le glaçon ne répondait pas à ses attentes, il venait carrément le voir pour déverser sur lui toutes ses larmes.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour l'inviter ? Ce n'est pas la timidité qui t'étouffe pourtant ! Tu arrives à être ami avec n'importe qui et avec le nombre de mecs qui voudraient sortir avec toi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu bloques avec lui !

Le regard de chien battu que lui rendit Duo répondit à sa question. Quatre soupira. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

- Je crois … commença Duo.

Son ami l'encouragea du regard.

- Je crois qu'avec lui c'est sérieux.

- Mais tu ne le connais même pas !

- Et alors ? Un coup de foudre n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est justement le problème. J'ai peur de faire quelque chose qui le détournerait de moi. Tant que je suis dans le doute, je peux tenir, mais s'il me dit que je n'ai aucune chance …

Quatre soupira encore. C'était pas gagné.

- Alors comment ça se passe ?

- Hn ?

- Avec ton facteur bien sûr, de qui veux-tu que je te parle ?

Heero réfléchit quelques instants.

- Toujours pareil, finit-il par répondre.

Trowa soupira. Si son ami ne dépassait pas sa timidité, la situation ne risquait pas de se débloquer. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose à part continuer à lui envoyer des recommandés où il s'amusait à distiller ses conseils à son ami. Il allait peut-être lui envoyer ce carton d'objets érotiques qu'il gardait depuis le premier appel d'Heero sur son facteur …

Un soir, deux mois après leur première rencontre, Heero entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Sa montre indiquait 23h et il pensa que son voisin, un certain Zechs Merquize, devait rentrer d'une de ses beuveries. Bizarre, d'habitude il revenait bien plus tard. Quand il entendit des voix, il comprit que le 

jeune homme avait sûrement ramené sa dernière conquête, ce qui expliquait l'heure du retour. Mais soudain, une intonation particulière le fit se figer. Cette voix …. n'était-ce pas Duo ?

Il s'approcha de la porte, écoutant ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

De son côté, Duo essayait tant bien que mal de décrocher son ami de son cou, tout en cherchant sa clef dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Bon sang, c'est la dernière fois que je sors avec toi après une rupture.

Complètement saoul, Zechs commença à chouiner.

- Qu'elle idée de boire pour un mec franchement ! Surtout ce Treize, c'est évident qu'il ne t'aimait pas ! Alors maintenant tu vas retourner dans ton lit, passer une bonne nuit et demain tu chercheras un gars bien qui prendra soin de toi et qui t'aimeras vraiment.

Duo parvint enfin à sortir la clef et la mit dans la serrure. Mais Zechs choisit ce moment pour émerger un peu et se jeta sur son ami. Après tout, lui avait toujours été gentil avec lui et donc ça devait être lui le mec bien dont il parlait.

L'alcool n'arrange pas la capacité de réflexion.

Duo cria de surprise quand il vit les lèvres s'approcher, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte d'en face s'ouvrait en grand pour laisser passer un Heero furieux. Il attrapa l'ivrogne, l'entraina dans son appartement dont la porte s'était ouverte pendant l'opération et le laissa cuver sur son canapé.

Puis il revint dans le couloir où Duo était resté, bouché bée, et l'entraina dans son propre appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, affamé. Quand Duo gémit, il décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et s'occupa du reste de son corps.

Dringgggggggg Dringggggggg

Heero émergea doucement des brumes du sommeil et s'empara du téléphone.

- Heero ça va ?

- Trowa ? murmura-t-il.

- Bon sang, ça fait une heure que je t'attends ! On avait rendez-vous je te rappelle.

Heero sentit un corps chaud bouger dans son dos et décida de ne pas s'inquiéter pour un simple rendez-vous raté. Et puis, il se sentait trop bien pour s'en faire à ce propos.

- Hn, répondit-il donc à son ami.

Furieux, Trowa commença à lui faire la morale à l'autre bout du fil, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il allait donc raccrocher pour s'occuper de la bouche taquine qui parcourait son dos en ce moment, quand il se souvint d'une chose.

- Trowa ? interrompit-il donc son ami.

- Quoi ? demanda l'autre vexé.

- Ce n'est plus la peine de m'envoyer des recommandés, dit-il avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Derrière lui, un facteur très amoureux fit un large sourire. Juste avant d'être dévoré.

FIN

C'est court, mais je l'adore ! Et si certaines trouvent bizarre que Heero soit toujours à son appartement quand Duo vient lui apporter ses recommandés, c'est qu'il ne travaille pas loin et revient exprès pour ça. Je ne voyait pas trop comment l'intégré dans la fic, donc je le met là.


End file.
